


The Italian Job

by Talliya



Series: Summer of Zechs [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Photo prompt, Prompt Fic, Summer of Zechs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Zechs and Noin have a hitman to take out in Siena but with all the beautiful scenery and unique places to eat, will they be able to focus?





	The Italian Job

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Done for the Summer of Zechs on Tumblr, a photo prompt from June 8th by Clara.
> 
> There will probably be more to this... eventually.

“An outdoor restaurant?”

Lucrezia sighed, “Yes~. You know, where the tables are outside of the building… but you still get the same kind of treatment as if you were inside an Olive Garden. And no it’s not just having some seating outside like at a damn Starbucks. ALL of the seating is outside, only the kitchen is in the building while the place is open.”

“And you seriously want to go to one? Won’t you freeze?” Zechs asked looking down at his much smaller partner.

“We’re in Siena! How can we miss the opportunity? Plus, it’s super nice today. It’s supposed to get to 40°C today, so by dinner time it should be perfect!”

Zechs gave a small smile and shake of his head, he was defeated by her enthusiasm. “Alright, for dinner then. Can we get back to our jobs now?”

Lucrezia smiled up at him, “I never stopped doing mine. Our target just turned the corner up ahead, it’s basically a dead end alleyway, but there is a bookstore in it.”

Zechs nodded his head and they sped up their pace, if they lost him now they may never find him again.


End file.
